


Before The Day I Met You, Life Was So Unkind

by ChaseSpero



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Getting Gwendolyn out of Mildred’s mind was beginning to become an exhausting task. It didn’t matter what she was doing, whether she was with a patient or back at that uninspiring motel, her thoughts always led back to Gwendolyn.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Before The Day I Met You, Life Was So Unkind

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with these two! I had to write a little something.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr: chasespero

Getting Gwendolyn out of Mildred’s mind was beginning to become an exhausting task. It didn’t matter what she was doing, whether she was with a patient or back at that uninspiring motel, her thoughts always led back to Gwendolyn.

Dinner with Gwendolyn had been wonderful; she had opened Mildred up to a variety of items she had never tried before. It truly was exquisite but then Gwendolyn had asked about a night cap and when they arrived at the lone building and walked inside, well it was clear what it was. A gay bay and it was clear to Mildred just what Gwendolyn’s intentions were and it frightened Mildred, terrified her even. She fled, she went back to that motel as quick as she could and she didn’t utter one more word to Gwendolyn.

Days passed but it didn’t really matter because Gwendolyn had already invaded her thoughts. So much so that when Mildred had meaningless sex with the man who occupied the room opposite her, she had closed her eyes and there Gwendolyn was, Running her soft fingers down her cheek, leaning in and whispering words that made Mildred’s heart burst. Mildred had kicked him out after that, no longer interested. No longer wanting to feel the need of another man near her. Still, Mildred had watched patients come into Lucia State hospital and want to be cured of lesbianism. The array of people who deemed this as a mental health illness worried Mildred. Would she be accepted? Did she even care what others thought? Mildred had been miserable for some time now and she often wondered what happiness felt like. She knew deep down what she felt and what was right. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to rid Gwendolyn from her thoughts.

Not anymore.

Mildred had been a fool, how hurtful she had been to Gwendolyn. A woman who had shown her kindness, something Mildred was foreign to and all she had done was throw it back in her face. Mildred straightened her jacket and fixed her hat. She looked at herself in the mirror and with a nod she left her room. It seemed fates were upon her tonight because as she exited the motel itself, Gwendolyn was right there in her car staring back at her.

Mildred walked towards her whilst keeping eye contact. She watched as Gwendolyn got out of her car and waited for her. The moonlight illuminated Gwendolyn, her red hair shimmering in the light and it made her look radiant, Mildred couldn’t look away.

Gwendolyn didn’t say a word, she just ahd this sad expression on her face and it made Mildred ache inside.

“I-uh I must apologise.” Mildred said breaking the silence.

“Don’t.” Gwendolyn replied almost certain she knew what Mildred was going to say.

“Please let me say what I need to say.” Mildred said and Gwendolyn although hesitant nodded.

“I’ve come to realise that something has been missing from my life. I’ve felt it for some time now and I had tried, oh how I tried to find that missing piece. I always thought you had to be with a man.” Mildred laughed after.

“But I was wrong.” Mildred finished.

She looked up at Gwendolyn.

“Do you hear me? I was wrong.” Mildred said, she brought her gloved hand forwards although it was shaking she took hold of Gwendolyn’s.

“You’ve turned my life upside down, I thought I knew what I wanted and I’ve never been so wrong. What I want Gwendolyn is you.”

“Mildred Ratched.” Gwendolyn smiled. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so confident.” Mildred said.

“You are the most wonderful and captivating woman, you truly take my breath away.” Gwendolyn said.

“No I’m not; I’ve been so mean to you. So cold and you didn’t deserve it.” Mildred said visibly upset.

“In the past.” Gwendolyn replied.

“As simple as that?” Mildred asked.

“Yes, I have you now don’t I?” Gwendolyn said squeezing Mildred’s hand gently.

“You do, I think you always have. Ever since our first encounter at the hospital.”

Gwendolyn didn’t seem too convinced.

“I’m not sure about that, I took you out after for dinner and although that was most enjoyable I seem to remember you running away from me at the bar.” Gwendolyn teased.

“I am sorry.” Mildred said.

“And I am teasing darling girl.” Gwendolyn replied.

“I’d love to go again.” Mildred said and Gwendolyn raised her brow.

“If the lady insists.”

Mildred laughed freely.

“Oh I want to kiss you.” Gwendolyn whispered.

“I want to kiss you.” Mildred admitted, she could feel the ache growing inside of her. One simple touch from Gwendolyn’s hand wasn’t enough, she wanted more. No, she need more.

“Let’s go to that bar?” Gwendolyn suggested knowing there were prying eyes outside the motel and Mildred didn’t need to be asked twice.

++++++

Mildred was certain Gwendolyn thought she was going to turn away and run again when they were standing outside the bar and to ease that fear; Mildred reached out for Gwendolyn’s hand and held it in her own. She wasn’t sure where this new found bravery had come from, she only knew that when she was with Gwendolyn she felt completely different.

Gwendolyn took the lead and walked them both inside the bar; it was busy but somewhat quiet. There were couple around them, some seated and some dancing. They seemed to be in their own little worlds and it fascinated Mildred. She didn’t realise just how many women felt the same way as she did now.

“There’s a table over here.” Gwendolyn said and Mildred followed her.

They sat down and Mildred first took her hat off then her gloves, she laid them neatly on the table next to her.

“Gin Rickey?” Gwendolyn asked and Mildred nodded with a smile.

With Gwendolyn getting the drinks, it left Mildred with time to observe her new surroundings. She glanced around at the women around her, soft jazz music played in the background. Her eyes lay upon two women who were as close to one another as you could be and they were laughing, it made Mildred smile. She looked down and could see one of the women’s hand travelling higher upon the others thigh and Mildred bit her lip. She looked away feeling as though she was intruding.

“Here you go.” Gwendolyn said placing the drinks on the table. She sat down opposite Mildred and smiled at her.

“It’s pleasant here.” Mildred said reaching for her drink and Gwendolyn hummed in agreement.

“Dance with me?” Gwendolyn asked.

“Oh, I’m not much of a dancer. I, I’m afraid I’d show you up.” Mildred said blushing.

“Nonsense darling, you’re beautiful. You could never show me up.” Gwendolyn replied and Mildred found herself standing up.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had danced and actually enjoyed it. Sure, she had danced when she was much younger. However, she was forced to and it was a memory she had vowed to never want to intentionally remember again. 

This time was different, Gwendolyn’s arm were around her waist and she could feel the light stroke from Gwendolyn’s fingers down her back daringly close to her backside and Mildred loved it. She had her arms either side of Gwendolyn’s neck and they were swaying in rhythm to the soft music.

“Kiss me.” Mildred urged.

It was perfect. The atmosphere, music and having Gwendolyn holding her, it was the most perfect feeling Mildred had ever felt.

For once in her life Mildred felt complete.


End file.
